


First In A Long Time

by Gay_MetalHead0



Category: In This Moment (Band), Maria Brink - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_MetalHead0/pseuds/Gay_MetalHead0
Summary: Maria Brink is in love with a fan who becomes her girlfriend but when her girlfriend becomes upset out of no where she must find ways to make her feel happy again.
Relationships: Maria Brink/Fan
Kudos: 1





	First In A Long Time

*This is my first fanfic, I'm sorry if it isn't the best* (Maddy is my original character:))  
My tour just started, we had thousands of fans, we had a couple scares of the virus in two cities and had to close those shows. Either way it was going according to plan. I broken up with my boyfriend four months ago. Me being single wasn't long. I met Maddy online through one of my fan pages. She is the first fan I have ever dated. I've had many relationships with women but this one is my first public relationship. As a female metal singer, I am surrounded with these 'ideas' of what a heavy metal front woman is supposed to look and act like. All these boundaries I just want to knock down. But when I Maddy; it wasn't to knock down any boundaries what so ever. I think I am in love. The way she laughs at all my jokes, how her sense of style was a mixture of very masculine to soft feminine. There was no 50/50.  
I got to bring Maddy with on this tour, at first it was quite nerve racking for her because she didn't know what was going on or if she was stepping on any toes. She loved every moment with me. The interviews, meet and greets, sitting on the sidelines watching me perform every night. Though I noticed a change in her mood as the months grew. She became depressed. Everything we both enjoyed made her more distant. It was breaking my heart. She never came to my dressing room anymore, or the rehearsals. She doesn't want to go out for dinner anymore. All she does is sit around the trailer in sweats watching Netflix shows shes watched millions of times. I swore the one day she did not get out of bed for 24 hours. I need her to open up to me, hell, I have needs too. Maddy never touches me anymore. No more cuddling, caressing. We never had sex yet but still. I haven't done that in almost 6 months. I was going absolutely mad.  
"Maddy? Honey? Come on, please get out of bed." I opened the curtains seeing Maddy face down in bed, the covers up to her ears wearing only grey jogging pants and a grey hoodie. Her hair was a messy floof under her hood. Old makeup was stains against her face. "Hmm?.." She sat up sleepy-eyed. "When was the last time you showered?" I faced Maddy pulling her hood down seeing her greasy hair and face. "To be honest, I can't remember." She yawned. "Oh shit. Okay sweetie lets get you washed." I hoped the window letting the stale air out of the trailer.  
I couldn't run a bath for Maddy because the trailer didn't have one. Though I think she desperately needs a good soak and scrubbed thoroughly. A shower will just have to do. Maddy stood infront of me, her presence felt somewhat hollow. Like she was becoming hollow. Her eyes were heavy, once blue turned to grey. "Maddy, you need to take your clothes off." She stared at me blankly. Guess I have to do everything. It was definitely time to wash her clothes, they basically sticking to her. Pulling off her hoodie was like pulling off a second skin. So was her sweat pants. She never stood still when I touched her. But now, it was almost like she was lost all hope. She didn't care. I was bigger than her. Not in a insecure way. She was anorexic. My fingers could fit into her ribs. "Oh Maddy, sweetheart. How did you let it get this bad?" My hands gently grazed across Maddy's sides feeling how cold she was. "It just became normal I guess." Her naked body shook as she made her way to the shower. Her hip bones cracked, every little joint in her body ached. The warm water splashed against Maddy's body. Her mood didn't change one bit. I wish I could have seen her body before she got this bad. Its beautiful now but I'm worried for her health. Showers always helped when I was depressed. I washed her hair, soaped her body making sure not hit her belly button and nipple rings. She was so tiny, I was scared to press on her body too hard. She was the size of my thigh.  
I got Maddy out of the shower, she got as cold as when she stepped in. Her tiny body shivered. Covering herself with a towel was huge on her. Water droplets formed all over her face. "Do you feel better Maddy?" I knelt down drying off her legs. "Maria, it was just a shower. Nothing magical." She sighed. "Sweetie pie I'm just trying to make you happy. I want you to be happy." I touched her stomach, I didn't know what else to do. "Can you just bring me to your room now." Maddy huffed not even looking at me. I lost all options. Until one popped into my head. It wasn't a good idea but I need to try it.  
"Maria? Where's my clothes?" Wrapped in a towel, Maddy searched for her clothes that were in my laundry hamper. "You don't need them right now." I went behind Maddy throwing her towel to the ground. "Maria what the hell!" Maddy briskly turned. I grabbed hold of her thigh pushing her down onto our bed. "Maddy, there's only one thing left I know how to do to make you happy." I hovered over her. I've always wanted to sit on her lap, but now seeing her state. I can't possibly. I pulled off my gown. Seeing a rather huge difference in bodies. Mine is beautiful and so is hers.  
I bent down letting my lips touch hers. They were warm and soft. She did resist at first, not knowing what was going on plus not really wanting it. Until I grabbed her hand placing it on my breast. She caved. Her leg went up, I felt her thigh on my ass. Maddy was becoming more warm. I grinded myself on her thigh. Which made her more crazy. Feeling me enjoy myself. Her hands were tracing all over my body. She was silently mouthing different words. 'You're so wet.'  
I was sliding down her thigh, I felt myself becoming more turned on every moment she moved. Every kiss felt like a plane crash. Rough at first with sweet bliss. Her lip ring pressing against my lip. Feeling her new tongue ring across mine. She tasted so sweet. I hope she tastes as sweet in other places also.  
My fingers went exploring, they went down her stomach, her pelvic bone and especially to her sweet spot. She was wetter than me. She winced at first as I played around some areas.  
She moans- weather in agreement or in embarrassment or at my touch or a combination of all three, she can't quite tell, and when I speak again my voice cracks with yearning. "Look at this pretty little pussy. So pink and soft, and dripping all over me." The words are hushed, their timbre hypnotic. Maddy has a bad case of the full-body shivers now. It only gets worse when I add, "And to think that no one's ever kissed it-"  
She moaned once more before I went down. I was right. She did taste sweet in other places as well. My tongue entered her pussy; she was perfect, she'd jolt when I graze her clit ever so lightly. So you can see my surprise when I went nuts on her clit. She tensed up; full on screaming. If I looked up I'd see Maddy's face full of colour again. It wasn't just that but it was she was smiling. In pure pleasure. I never stopped one bit. Sucking her clit made her grab my hair. "F-f-fuck Maria!!" Maddy buried her face in a pillow. I wanted to explore more things, I opened Maddy a little more pushing my middle finger deep inside her. Still keeping my tongue on her clit. Fingering her felt so new to me. She felt deep. Really super tight.  
Maddy was putty in my hands. I flicked my tongue rather fast. I was literally trying to make her cum. She was still pulling at my hair. Her thighs gripped around my head. I can tell she was ready to cum. I finished her off by putting two fingers in her pussy; basically biting her clit. She was screaming so loud. I could've sworn the entire bus shook. The guys probably know what we were doing. "I'm-I'm cumming!!" The soul left her body for a brief moment. One thing was for sure. She was smiling. She couldn't stop smiling.  
"Well fuck babygirl." I arose wiping my face. "See, I got you smiling." I crawled over sitting beside Maddy. She was sitting there shaking. "Huh, I guess you did. Now Maria?" "Yes Maddy?" I stroked her cheek feeling how warm she actually was. "Where's my clothes?" She covered her chest. "Hahaha, baby you don't need clothes anymore."


End file.
